lifeofamiddleschoolerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase
Chase is a fictional character in Life of a Middle Schooler, based on one of the co-creators of the series, Chase Covington . Chase is known for being slightly stupid and screwing things up, but his antics can sometimes be useful. Chase has a pet Rabbit named Carrot , that he got from his uncle when he was 8. Chase is best friends with Victoria Blunder , whom he met in first grade after she kicked him in the face with a soccer ball. Chase is almost always hangs out with Victoria. Chase never pays attention in class, and daydreams a lot, his most famous daydream being one where he is a girl-version of himself, named Chaselina. Chaselina appears in many episodes, looking like Chase, except she has two pigtails, wears pink, and she has a crush on Chad , rather than Kimberly . Chase despises Chad Blunder, mainly because he is dating Kimberly, the girl Chase loves. He also hates him for being good at sports and beating Chase in pretty much everything. Chase lives in a small, apartment at Hillside Apartments with his mother, who rarely appears in the show, but is mentioned in multiple episodes. She doesn't pay much attention to Chase nor Carrot, and is usually out shopping, or sleeping. Chase's appearance is that of a slightly "wimpy" teenage boy. He is slightly short, very skinny, and is terrible at sports. Chase also seems to be afraid of lizards, giving the fact he sometimes freaks out or screams when he sees Victoria's cousin's lizard, Earl.In the last episode, Chase ends up marrying Ginger, and they have a son named Erick. Relationships Victoria Blunder Victoria Blunder is Chase's closest friend. They hang out often, usually at Victoria's house and at school. Although she sometimes makes fun of Chase, yells at him, or insults him, they are still best friends. Chase met Victoria when they were both in first grade. Victoria was kicking a soccer ball, and accidentally kicked Chase in the face with it and walked him to the Nurse's office. Victoria and Chase became best friends afterwards, though in the final episode, in one of Chase's flashbacks, it is revealed that in kindergarten, Chase used to hate Victoria. Victoria is known for being abnormally smart and always has to tell Chase to snap out of a daydream or focus in class. Chase doesn't take too much notice of how smart Victoria is, but knows she's very smart. He is used to her quick answers and fast reading. Chad Blunder Chad Blunder is Chase's arch nemesis, and Victoria's older brother. Chase despises Chad because he is dating Kimberly, and he is constantly beating Chase at everything. The hatred that Chase has for Chad isn't mutual, but Chad doesn't exactly like Chase. Chad, being the captain of the basketball, football, swimming, and hockey team, was at tryouts when Chase tried out for the basketball team, and was the one to accept Chase on the team and encourage him. Chase thought that Chad was just kissing up to him, so Chase never returned the friendliness to Chad. In the Chaselina daydreams, Chad is Chaselina's love interest, rather than Kimberly. Kimberly Royale Kimberly is Chad's girlfriend, and Chase's first love interest. Kimberly is in high school, and way out of Chase's league, which he is reminded of constantly by Victoria. Kimberly doesn't take much notice to Chase's existense, and barely knows that Chase exists. On Valentine's day, when Chase gave her a rose, she replied, "Thanks, Trey." Kimberly goes most of the show thinking that Chase's name is Trey. Grace Royale Grace is Kimberly's British cousin, who moves to America in season two. When Grace arrives at the school, Chase immediately forgets about Kimberly and starts liking Grace. Grace gets very annoyed by Chase, and thinks he's strange, but has to talk to him, since they are both in the same grade and the same classes. Grace differs from her cousins by having brown hair. Ginger Royale Ginger Royale is Grace and Kimberly's cousin from Canada. Ginger moves near the school in the fourth season and falls in love with Chase. Chase and Ginger are in the same grade when she arrives, and they share a few classes. Ginger differs from her cousins by having red hair, and Chase states he, "never thought he would find a redhead attractive." This is ironic, considering that in the last episode, in the epilogue, Chase gets married to Ginger, and they have a son named Erick. Rosie Rosie is Chase's mom, who doesn't appear in many episodes, but is mentioned a lot. She is absent from home, usually at a store. Rosie doesn't take very much care of Chase, Carrot, or her apartment. Uncle 'Brick' Uncle "Brick" is Chase's uncle, who owns a farm in the country. He is slightly crazy, and gave Carrot to Chase. Chase lies about his Uncle a lot, but Brick really does own a rabbit farm. Uncle Brick's real name is never revealed, and everyone addresses him as Uncle "Brick," including his friends from high school and his own sister, Rosie. Cheryl Swan Cheryl has a crush on Chase and is dangerously obsessed with him. Cheryl has stalked Chase many times, and gets jealous very easily of other girls around Chase. Cheryl also thinks that Chase likes Victoria, even though she knows that Chase is in love with Kimberly, who she despises greatly. Carrot: Carrot is chase's rabbit. He gets him from his Uncle Brick on his eighth birthday. Carrot often uses Chase to get carrots for him. Chase does not realize how smart Carrot really is. Chris and Martha Blunder Chris Blunder is usually at work when Chase comes over, but Martha is almost always home. Chase is known to have a crush on Martha, and even tried hitting on her when he came over one time. Trivia *Chase is one of two characters that is based on a real person. Chase is based on one of the creators, who is named Chase Covington *Chase's appearance slightly resembles that of Harry Potter, with his dark hair and thin, slim build. Chase also wore glasses until he was in fifth grade. *Chase originally wore glasses in the old Life of a Middle Schooler scripts and drafts. *In the original drafts and episodes, Chase and Victoria were in sixth grade, while the creators were in fifth. In the newer rewrite, Chase and Victoria are in 8th grade in the first season. *Chase often wears striped shirts, jeans, and Sketchers sneakers, making him resemble a ten year old. *When Chase was born, his mother almost took home the wrong child because of a doctor accident, and it is never officially revealed if Chase is really Rosie's child. *Chase's dad used to work at Disney world as Mickey mouse, until he left Chase and Rosie when Chase was four, and was never seen again. *Chase has a slight fear of lizards. *In the original Life of a Middle schooler drafts and scripts, Chase blew up the school, his house, Victoria's house, the school bus (three times) and the local library. *Chase has a crush on Victoria's mom, Martha Gallery Category:Characters